


In Trouble with You

by Namjoontunes



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjoontunes/pseuds/Namjoontunes
Summary: When Wonpil plays a prank on Sungjin, one thing leads to another and suddenly you and Wonpil are very close together in a very small closet.





	In Trouble with You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot I wrote to cheer myself up. Enjoy! :)

“KIM WONPIL WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU’RE A DEAD MAN!”

You looked up from your phone with a start, wondering what Sungjin was so upset about and, more importantly, why Wonpil had gotten into trouble without you. Just as you were starting to get up to see if there was anything you could do to help your partner in crime, the man in question slid into view, coming to an abrupt halt as he crashed into your door frame.

“Hide me!” Wonpil whisper-shouted, eyes wide with panic. Frantically you gestured to your closet, watching as he scurried inside and closed the door behind him. It wasn’t a huge closet but it was so packed with clothes it was hard to see anyone hiding amidst the mess unless you really searched, which you only knew from the numerous times you’ve used it as your own hiding spot.

As the sound of heavy footsteps approached your room, you leaned back into your previous relaxed position, trying to make yourself look as inconspicuous as possible. It wasn’t long before a very annoyed Sungjin appeared in your doorframe, which would’ve been a much more intimidating sight had it not been for the cute brown doodles on his face, making him look more bear-like than usual. Still, his death glare was enough to wipe the delighted smile off of your face.

“Where is he?” Sungjin questioned, with a tone that made you feel like you were stuck in an interrogation room where good cops were a thing of myth.

You shrugged your shoulders innocently, still trying your best to stifle the laugh bubbling up in your chest. “Wish I knew, I’d ask if he could do me next. What do you think I should request? Dog? Otter? Mouse?”

Your teasing didn’t seem to better Sungjin’s mood, and he pointed a finger menacingly at you. “If I find out you’re hiding him, you’re _both_  gonna pay for it,” he declared, giving you one final angry look before stomping off to look elsewhere.

You swallowed heavily, dreading the idea of Sungjin’s inevitable punishment. It’s not like you guys could avoid him forever, and now you were sharing the blame without getting to participate in the fun that got Wonpil into trouble in the first place. However, you know he wouldn’t hesitate to do the same for you, so instead of selling out your best friend you darted over to your closet as soon as you were as you were sure Sungjin was gone, opening it as quietly as you could.

“Make room!” you hissed, trying to squeeze yourself into the small space. You couldn’t even see Wonpil through all the clothes but you felt something solid as you tried to force yourself farther into the mess so you could close the door.

“I’m trying!” he complained, and it was a few moments of shuffling around before there was enough space for the door to click shut behind you. As the two of you moved around a bit more to find a spot where you were comfortable, you realized that your body was pretty much flush against Wonpil’s in the small space available. It’s not like the two of you hadn’t been this close before, you both loved physical affection and weren’t afraid to share it with close friends, but maybe your heart beating so fast wasn’t solely do to the threat of Sungjin finding you.

As the two of you finally stopped shifting yourselves around, silence settled over the closet. You strained to listen for any signs of an incoming Sungjin, but the world outside seemed still. Maybe Sungjin thought Wonpil had left the apartment and had gone to search for him outside.

“You know,” Wonpil whispered, daring to break the tense silence, “I think a cat would suit you pretty well.”

It took you a few seconds to realize what he meant, and when you did you buried your face into his chest to muffle the sound of your giggles. His shoulders shook with barely contained laughter and you leaned back to whisper, “I forgot you could hear me from out there.”

“I wish I couldn’t!” he quietly exclaimed, “I almost gave myself away by laughing.”

The two of you started laughing harder, which lead to quietly shushing each other, which of course only made you laugh more. When you had finally calmed yourselves down, your fear of Sungjin had died down, being replaced with giddiness.

“I think this has got to be some of your best work, Wonie, Sungjin looked sooo mad,” you admired, and you felt him perk up at the compliment. “My only qualm with this trick is that you didn’t let me in on it.”

“Ah, I really wanted to! But I didn’t know how long he was gonna be asleep and I didn’t want to miss the opportunity. I’m sorry.” You could hear the guilt in his voice, and you felt a little bad for bringing it up. You probably would’ve felt worse about it if he hadn’t wrapped his arms tightly around you as an apology. That was pretty nice. “You know I wouldn’t leave out my partner in crime unless I had no choice,” he murmured into your hair.

“I would’ve done the same in your shoes, so don’t feel bad!” you reassured. “You’ve gotta give me tips on drawing so much without waking the person up though, I’ve never been very good at that.”

You felt him perk up again, arms still encircling you as he began to delve into proper technique. “A lot of people think that drawing really gently is the best way to do it, but I don’t think so, cuz if you do it too light it’ll tickle so the person will either wake up or swat you away and-”

As Wonpil went on and on, you became acutely aware of the sound of footsteps moving around the apartment again. A shiver went down your spine as you remembered the threat lying just outside the closet doors, and with your companion barely trying to keep his voice low, both your lives were now on the line.

“-so I think that you have to find the balance between pressing too hard or tickling the person and of course-”

“Wonpil.”

“-you’ve got to consider what you’re drawing with as well like a pen-”

“ _Wonpil_.”

“-is gonna be too sharp so that’ll wake them up right away and-”

“Wonpil oh my god!” you exclaimed. The footsteps were getting louder but he wasn’t getting any quieter, and you realized you needed to find some other way to get him to shut up. Filled with panic and desperation, you suddenly propelled yourself forwards, colliding your lips against Wonpil’s.

Maybe it wasn’t your best idea, and even then it was a lot rougher than you had intended, but the sudden silence meant that it was good enough and  _holy shit did you just kiss Wonpil? Since when were his lips this soft and-_

You pulled away before you got too lost in your thoughts, cheeks hot as you tried to focus solely on the footsteps instead of how close his body was or how his arms were still wrapped around you or how he was still frozen in place and the chance that you had just made things really awkward between the two of you was way higher than you wanted it to be.

Eventually the footsteps faded again, and you let out a small sigh of relief, though the boy in front of you was still stiff as even.

“I’m sorry,” you murmured, guilt welling up in your chest, “I shouldn’t have done that without asking you if it was okay you just kept talking and the footsteps were getting closer and I panicked and-”

You were cut off abruptly as Wonpil repaid the favor, interrupting your apology with a much gentler kiss than the one you had given him. This time, you let yourself melt into the kiss, fully enjoying the feeling of his lips moving against yours as all the worries that had cluttered your brain previously seemed to melt away.

When he finally pulled away, you were both a little breathless. Your arms had found their way around his waist during the kiss, and you rested your head on his chest, feeling at peace with the world in that moment.

“So… you like me too, right? I didn’t just totally misinterpret this moment did I?” Wonpil asked, giving a small nervous laugh.

Instead of responding, you reached up and gave him another kiss, giggling as you felt him relax in your arms.

“Cool okay, that’s what I thought, I just wanted to make sure,” he said, causing the both of you to start laughing again.

When the two of you quieted down, you remembered why you guys were in the closet in the first place. “So… how long are we gonna stay in here?” you asked.

Wonpil shrugged before responding, “I don’t know, how long do you think Sungjin’s gonna stay mad at us?”

“Forever,” you replied.

“Yeah that seems about right,” Wonpil conceded. “Till he finds us then I guess? Or till we get hungry, whatever comes first.”

“He’s definitely gonna find us first, we are _really_ bad at staying quiet,” you pointed out.

“Hmm, well I can think of something we can do that would keep us quiet,” Wonpil suggested, and even though you knew you guys would eventually be caught, any consequences would be worth it a hundred times over.

* * *

When the two of you were eventually discovered, you were still too busy with each other to notice someone entering your room, or even opening the closet door. It wasn’t until the clothes were shoved aside and you were both blinded by the light that you sprung apart, which ended up with both of you banging into opposite walls of the closet. You couldn’t quite see who had opened the closet as your eyes adjusted to the light, but recognized Jae’s voice.

“Gross!” he exclaimed, and suddenly it was dark again as he let the clothes fall back into place.

“Sungjin I found them!” he shouted. “They were making out in Y/n’s closet.”

Quickly you pushed your way out of the closet, shooting Jae an accusatory glare as Wonpil came out behind you.

“Jae how could you betray us like this!” you demanded, crossing your arms with a huff.

Jae didn’t respond, instead grinning and holding up a five dollar bill.

“YOU SOLD US OUT FOR FIVE DOLLARS?!” you exclaimed, shoving the boy roughly.

Jae laughed, recovering easily from your push. “You’re right, I should’ve asked for ten,” he teased.

“I swear to god you’ll get what’s coming to you Jae,” you threatened. But before you could make good on your promise, Sungjin appeared in the doorway, and your imposing demeanor vanished as soon as you saw the look he was giving you and Wonpil. The marker on his face was smudged now, and you guessed his attempts to wash it off didn’t go well, which would explain how he somehow looked angrier now.

You gulped, backing up slowly until you bumped into Wonpil. You felt him put his hands on your shoulders as he leaned down to whisper in your ear.

“Do you think we could take him?”

You shook your head, but felt better knowing that even if you were about to die, at least you’d be together with Wonpil in the end.


End file.
